


Replacement

by holystardown



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holystardown/pseuds/holystardown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin knows he's not the first in Luhan's heart, but that doesn't mean he can't be hopeful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

“Luhan.”

“Hmm?” the smaller boy hums noncommittally, a lazy smile still grazing his parted lips as he rubs a slick finger over the bare skin of Jongin’s chest. The elder fits snugly in the crook of Jongin’s arm, slender frame rising and falling with every sated breath he takes.

It’s almost like a dream the way the contours of Luhan’s body press loosely against his own and his heated skin sets small fires dancing across Jongin’s nerves. He can curl his arms around Luhan’s waist and suck marks onto his neck and press bruising fingers into Luhan in this dream; he can possess- own whatever he wants and not have to hide or defend himself from anyone because here there are no rules. Here… here he can kiss Luhan’s forehead without shame and pretend that things could always be this way so strongly that he starts to believe it, heart searing with so much emotion that he can’t even bring himself to open his mouth again to ask his own question. Why ruin things with words anyway? It’s not like-

“Jongin?”

The elder had changed positions without Jongin noticing, now lying on his side with his head pillowed heavily on one of Jongin’s shoulders. His smile had fallen away, but swollen lips still grazed the other’s pulse as he spoke.

“You can’t replace him Jongin,” he whispered, voice eerily calm for the weight his words carried. “You never will.”

It’s then that Jongin truly wakes up. The slowing pulse beneath his fingertips becomes real again and he knows he has to stop pretending now. It’s over.

“I know,” he admits in a puff of air that ruffles the soft brown bangs tickling his nose. The strands sway gently and it’s as if time momentarily slows down again as the last of his dreams flutter away through fields of shining copper and imagined promises.

Eventually Luhan falls asleep with cold toes pressed into Jongin’s calf and the younger man tries to pretend again- tries to slip back into the illusion that was so easy to hold on to when Luhan had been gasping out his name and painting claw marks onto his back- but it’s too far gone now and he can’t go back.

Still, he presses soft lips to the other’s forehead as the body in his arms sighs and curls into him with a smile that only dreams of someone else could put there.


End file.
